El amor es mas fuerte
by AnNiTa AsAkUrA
Summary: Yoh, Anna y los otros van a ir a la universidad! Quien sabe que cosas pasen alli O.O YohxAnna!
1. Encuentros

Holas!! Aunque no se si este buena, se me ocurrió esta historia. Espero que al menos alguien la lea porque me esforcé mucho T-T Bueno, ya dejo el drama, pero lean!! Y después me juzgan, espero que les guste!^^ Ah! Es verdad, estoy loca por el YohxAnna, así que voy a tratar de escribir mucho de él *-----* Pero no me sale escribir lemon T-T Bueno ya, ya me callo!^^U Ah! Y el titulo no se si va a tener algo que ver con la historia, pero me gustó, así que no pregunten¬¬ Ahora si! ^O^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
El amor es más fuerte  
  
1-Encuentros  
  
Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que el torneo de shamanes fue pospuesto gracias a Hao y desde entonces nadie había recibido noticias de los apaches al respecto, así es como hasta el momento no había Shaman King. Eso significa que un despreocupado shaman seguiría entrenando duro, o al menos debería...  
  
-YOH ASAKURA!!!!!!- gritó una chica rubia, de unos 17 años -Se supone que estabas entrenando!!-  
  
El chico de cabello castaño un año mayor a quien le estaba gritando la miró nervioso. Había estado escuchando música debajo de un árbol luego del entrenamiento.  
  
-Pero Annita, estaba descansando un ratito...- Respondió con una gota en su cabeza.  
  
-Nada de peros! Y no me digas Annita, ahora a entrenar!!- Anna tenía una venita en su frente- Quiero que corras 300 km más!-  
  
-Pero Annita...- repitió, recibiendo una gélida mirada por parte de su prometida.- Anna, ya esta anocheciendo...  
  
-Dije que nada de peros!- y entro a la casa.  
  
Mientras que Yoh...-Por que.............- saliendo a su largo entrenamiento. -"Anna siempre será Anna...Por eso me gusta..."- Pensó el shaman sonriente mientras se alejaba de la pensión.  
  
Yoh había crecido muy guapo. Seguía teniendo su pelo castaño igual de corto y sus audífonos siempre con él, pero ahora era más alto y tenía un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que se enfrentó y seguirá enfrentando cada día. Y aunque su personalidad no había cambiado mucho, ya que seguía con esa tranquilidad y bondad infaltables en él, se notaba, por lo menos para los que en realidad lo conocían, que había madurado.  
  
Su prometida, la temible y respetada itako, tampoco había cambiado mucho su personalidad aunque de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra sonrisita que hacían que el corazón del shaman saltara. Por otra parte Anna se había vuelto una adolescente muy bella, con su pelo rubio solo un poco más largo que antes y un cuerpo bien formado que, según su prometido, haría a cualquier hombre babear, algo raro al pensar que se la había pasado los últimos años sentada en el piso mirando tele.  
  
Al cumplir ambos 17 o más años de edad, la escuela había terminado ya y la familia de Yoh, había dado órdenes explícitas de que ambos asistieran a la universidad. Pero no era una universidad común, sino una de esas en donde no solo vas a estudiar, sino que es necesario que te quedes todo el año a vivir allí, solo volviendo en las vacaciones, y por si fuera poco, no solo gente normal asiste a ella, sino que también toda clase de shamanes de todo el mundo.  
  
Claro que a Yoh eso no le agradaba nada, significaba que no vería a sus amigos por un interminable año, ni tampoco podría tener tantas libertades, aunque con el riguroso entrenamiento y teniendo que cocinar y limpiar la casa ya no las tenía. Pero eso no venía al caso.  
  
-Ay, ya no puedo correr más!!- Yoh seguía corriendo con las pesas de todos los días en sus brazos y piernas -Se me salen las piernas...  
  
Pero de pronto...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- Yoh recibió un grito a todo pulmón en la cara, (mejor dicho en las piernas, porque la persona que había gritado media solo un poco mas que sus rodillas) haciendo que el desprevenido shaman cayera al piso de la sorpresa y el dolor en sus oídos, abriendo los ojos solo para ver a su mejor amigo con la expresión en su cara...asustada?  
  
-Manta?- pregunto Yoh a su enano amigo.  
  
-Yoh, amigo!!- respondió el pequeño -Me asustaste! Pensé que era un fantasma, o Anna!  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de su prometida el corazón de Yoh dio un salto. Siempre la había querido y sentido algo especial por ella, pero últimamente ese cariño se había vuelto más intenso, tanto que a veces le asustaba lo que podía llegar a hacer...  
  
-Jijijijiji- Yoh soltó una de sus usuales risitas -Cómo es que sigues teniéndole miedo a los espíritus? Ya viste bastantes, peque.  
  
-No lo se amigo...- se estremeció el pequeño de 18 años.  
  
Manta no había cambiado mucho. Aunque ya habían pasado cuatro años, seguía con la misma altura de antes, o un poquito más alto, si se considera a un milímetro o dos un poquito...  
  
-Y por qué tanto miedo a Anna?- soltó el shaman con una expresión de reproche que el pequeño no noto.  
  
-Es que si me ve puede que termine haciendo la cena o limpiando el baño, poniendo la mesa, yendo de compras y no se que más...Y tengo una vida también, sabes?- dijo Manta afligido soltando un gran suspiro.  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la expresión de su prometida y el golpe que se ganaría Manta si ella estuviese ahí en ese momento.  
  
-Amigo...  
  
Si, definitivamente su Anna se enojaría si escuchase la protesta de Manta.  
  
-YOH!!- gritó el enano, sacando al shaman de su mundo.  
  
-Ah! Que pasa Manta- dijo ya con ganas de regresar a la pensión.  
  
Manta puso su cara pensativa -Mmmm...Yoh, no estarás enamorado?- soltó con una sonrisita pícara, al ver la cara del shaman al escuchar semejante pregunta de repente. -......Bueno........la verdad es q-que.- tartamudeo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
  
-BASON!!!!!!!- gritó una vos familiar y como siempre tan irónica como enojada haciendo que la confesión de Yoh quedara pospuesta automáticamente.  
  
-Pero que te pasa!! Ya te dije que era por este lugar!- gritó otra voz que sonaba molesta también.  
  
-Ya tenemos 5 horas caminando! Y eso que la estación de trenes estaba cerca de la pensión!!- respondió la primera voz calmándose un poco.  
  
-Que te crees Rentado! Tu fuiste quien me pidió que te guiara!!  
  
-Como me dijiste Hoto-Hoto!!  
  
-Dije RENTADO!!- soltó Horo con ironía -Oye!! KORORO!!!- un pequeño y lindo Kropokle se metió en su tabla.  
  
-Ah, si? BASON!!- gritó el shaman chino realmente enfadado. Y un gran y fuerte espíritu apareció a su lado.  
  
-"Oh oh, mejor intervengo.."- Pensó Yoh que había estado observando el espectáculo junto a su amigo -Ren, Horo!!- gritó con su usual sonrisa.  
  
-YOH!!!- los dos gritaron al unísimo.  
  
Ren se calmó, dejando que su espíritu acompañante volviera a su estado normal. Sus labios se curvaron un poco, aliviado de no estar perdido ya y de ver de nuevo a su amigo. Ren Tao, el poderoso shaman chino de temible carácter había crecido bastante. Aunque si se comparaba con los demás que también lo habían hecho, seguía medio bajito para su edad. Claro que con su torso musculoso y lo espectacularmente formado que estaba su cuerpo lo disimulaban bastante, combinado con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Además de su aleta que también lo ayudaba...  
  
Horo, en cambio, sintió tanta felicidad que corrió hacia Yoh abrazándolo, con lágrimas de felicidad en su cara.  
  
-Desnutrido..*sob*..no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!!- dijo para luego mirar a Ren desafiantemente -Te dije que era por aquí Rentarado!  
  
-Ya cállate Horotonto..- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.  
  
-Jijijijiji..Ustedes nunca cambiarán- dijo Yoh notablemente divertido.  
  
-Oigan...- Manta que aún seguía ahí si haber sido notado tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su carita.  
  
-Oye chiquitín, no te había visto!!- Horo se acerco a Manta y puso una mano en su cabeza. -Como has estado?- pregunto Horo con su cálida sonrisa. Horo era el que más había cambiado. Aunque seguramente el cambio se debía a que ya no tenía su usual bandita. Era increíble como esta le cambiaba la expresión. Era como otro Horo, pero a la vez el mismo de siempre. Algo difícil de explicar pero que le quedaba mejor así no se podía negar. Además estaba mucho más alto, cambio que era fácilmente explicado por una palabra: la comida.  
  
-Bien, gracias Horo!- pero su cara parecía preocupada- pero lo que quería decir es que...Yoh, Anna va a matarte...son más de las nueve- Al escuchar sus palabras el despreocupado shaman salió corriendo rumbo a la pensión, seguido por sus amigos.  
  
-Adiós mundo cruel...- murmuraba Yoh mientras divisaba la pensión iluminada.  
  
-Yoh!! Espéranos!!- Manta y los demás corrían tras él tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero era inútil.  
  
-Pero como corre ese flacucho!- Horo gritó antes de que una bolsa se le plantara en la cara -Pero QUE!!!? KORORO!!  
  
Al fin llegaron como medio minuto después que Yoh, pero llegaron, dejando a una pobre bolsa congelada en el camino.  
  
A pesar de que ya era tarde, Yoh los había esperado en la puerta. Eso demostraba su gran amistad...o el gran miedo que tenía.  
  
-Ah!.....cre...i...que...no..lle...ga..ria!- el pobre de Manta y sus pequeñas piernitas con suerte habían aguantado hasta la casa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Media hora había pasado ya. Tres shamanes y un pequeño contemplaban el suelo.  
  
-Yoh...- el pequeño llamó a uno de los shamanes.  
  
-............- el shaman observaba a una pequeña hormiga tratando de levantar una hoja.  
  
-Grrrrrr......- Ren protestó.  
  
-.......................- pero lo único que hizo el shaman fue levantar la hojita y colocarla encima de la hormiga con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-YA ME CANSASTE!!- si había algo que Ren odiaba, era ser ignorado. Aunque sabía que su amigo acostumbraba a portarse así, pero simplemente no podía evitar enojarse -BASON!!  
  
De repente la pequeña hormiga fue tapada de la vista del shaman por una lanza y al escuchar decir al dueño de esta "Entra" con tanta impaciencia no pudo más que hacer caso y entrar a enfrentar su destino...  
  
-"Anna debe de estar hambrienta.........Oh dios...."- pensó Yoh.  
  
Pero no pudo hacerlo mucho más porque una rosada chica dos años menor que el se abalanzó a la puerta con una gran y tímida sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Joven Yoh!!!- la chica pronunció ansiosa y toda roja al mismo tiempo.  
  
-T-Tamao! Que haces aquí? Me asustaste!- dijo el shaman aliviado mientras hacía pasar a sus invitados, y trataba de encontrar con la mirada a su prometida sin éxito.  
  
-La señora Kino me pidió que viniera, no me dijo la razón, pero supongo que pronto lo hará- respondió con una dulce sonrisa, que enrojeció las mejillas del shaman del norte.  
  
-Jijijijii, bienvenida entonces!- le sonrió el shaman, haciendo enrojecer más a Tamao, si es que era posible.  
  
-Donde se encuentra Anna?- preguntó Yoh. Quien no pudo evitar preocuparse al no verla, ni sentir golpe alguno.  
  
El rostro de la dulce joven cambió al escuchar tal preocupación en su voz. Sabia que él sentía algo por su prometida y viceversa, y lo aceptaba. Anna se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas, porque aunque no hablase mucho, siempre había existido un vínculo entre ellas, y no solo el amor que ambas sentían por el shaman, sino que se entendían una a la otra. Además, quería lo mejor para Yoh, y al lado de Anna, eso era lo que tendría. Pero el corazón humano no es perfecto, y no podía evitar sentir un gran dolor al darse cuenta de la realidad.  
  
-Eh...b-bueno, la se-señorita Anna esta.....- respondió tartamudeando y cambiando rápidamente su expresión. Apuntó el dedo índice hacia la cocina.  
  
Yoh se preocupó doblemente al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina dándose un fuerte golpe en la con una mesita en la rodilla derecha, pero no le importó. Su prometida era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.  
  
Al llegar a su destino, abrió fuertemente la puerta solo para encontrarse......  
  
Continuará.....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bueno, que tal? Ya es muy obvio lo que va a pasar y todo eso, pero es todo lo que mi cabeza alcanza a hacer por ahora.T-T Se viene la universidad!! ^O^ Yo quisiera ir a una de esas universidades en las que te quedas a dormir, o colegio, como en Harry Potter!*O* Pero bueno, mejor dejo de escribir cosas que no tienen nada que ver!^^  
  
Nos vemos!!!  
  
AnNiTa n_n 


	2. Algunos mas se unen

Holas! Acá estoy de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza T-T No tuve tiempo, muchos exámenes... Mil gracias por los reviews!! En serio se los agradezco!!! ToT Bueno ahí va...  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
El amor es más fuerte  
  
2- Algunos más se unen  
  
***********************  
  
Al llegar a su destino, abrió fuertemente la puerta solo para encontrarse con su prometida profundamente dormida. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas con sus brazos sobre la mesa, la cara sobre ellos y se podía escuchar su tranquila respiración.  
  
Yoh se sintió aliviado. Esperaba encontrársela desmayada o algo por el estilo. Procurando no hacer ruido se acerco lentamente a ella contemplándola por unos segundos.  
  
-"Se ve muy linda así, y el hecho de que le este cayendo baba de la boca la hace más linda aún"- Yoh pensó con una sonrisita y las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo.  
  
-Ja ja! Así que la reina de hielo se quedo dormida!- los cuatro curiosos ya estaban asomados en la puerta. Horo con una sonrisa burlona y los demás incrédulos al ver a la inexpresiva itako de esa forma.  
  
-Se sentó allí mientras yo cocinaba y cuando vi ya estaba dormida- Tamao se acercó con una suave sonrisa -Preferí no molestarla ya que se veía tranquila.  
  
-Si...se veía cansada en la tarde- Yoh acarició los rubios cabellos -Seguramente no durmió bien- la miró preocupado -Anna...-  
  
-Joven Yoh..?- la pelirosada vio como el shaman tomaba en brazos a su prometida y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
-La llevare a su cuarto- y se dirigió a la habitación de la itako dejando a Tamao y los otros tres en la cocina.  
  
-Ay esta niña!- Horo puso sus manos en la nuca -Y bien Tamao, que hay de comer?  
  
-Eres un comilón, lo sabias no?- Ren lo miró enojado.  
  
-Pues claro, es necesario comer para crecer!- respondió el ainu frotándose la panza.  
  
-Ya creciste demasiado, no te parece?- le contestó el shaman chino irónicamente.  
  
-Ya cállate y mejor empieza a comer más tú, o no crecerás, enano!- Horo rió y saco la lengua.  
  
-Que te pasa gorila!- y así empezó otra pelea...  
  
-Ay pero, es que lo único que saben hacer es pelear!?- dijo Manta que no había hablado desde que llegó a la pensión hasta entonces.  
  
-Tu cállate enano!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Tamao solo observaba con una gota en la frente toda el espectáculo.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Yoh deposito a la itako delicadamente en su futón. Aunque no pudo evitar que esta despertara.  
  
-Yoh...?- pregunto suavemente Anna al ver a su prometido.  
  
-Shhh...duérmete Annita...- le susurró tiernamente.  
  
-Ey! A mi nadie me dice que hacer!...Que...que sucedió?  
  
-Nada, solo te quedaste dormida- respondió el shaman con una sonrisa.  
  
-Qu-qué!?- gritó avergonzada -Quién me vio?  
  
-Manta, Tamao, Ren y Horo, y claro que yo..-  
  
-Esto les va a costar...- declaró con frialdad mirando sus manos -Como pude...- apretó sus manos como reprochándose.  
  
-No te preocupes, no podrías mantener tu postura fría y fuerte para siempre...- dijo Yoh dulcemente. Se agacho para susurrarle al oído -Además...te ves muy linda mientras duermes...  
  
Anna se avergonzó doblemente y sintió como una parte de su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas. Claro que Yoh no se quedaba atrás ya que también tenía las mejillas coloradas.  
  
-Yoh...- logró decir la itako.  
  
-Shh...- Yoh puso su dedo índice en la boca de la rubia para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente -Que duermas bien...Annita.  
  
Se levanto y cerró suavemente la puerta tras él.  
  
-............- Anna no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Yoh nunca se comportaba así con ella - ......Si, definitivamente el desayuno le hizo mal.  
  
Era lo único que parecía explicar que el shaman mostrara tanto cariño hacia ella. Normalmente solo le daba una de sus risitas tontas...pero esas se las daba a todo el mundo. Aunque ella tampoco había demostrado quererle mucho...Pero no importa, como itako no podría hacerlo, y él lo sabe, pero aún así...Él debería de querer a una chica dulce como Tamao o Pilika...nunca a la itako de hielo que le hace la vida imposible cada día...  
  
-Bueno...- la rubia cerró los ojos y se acomodo en el futón -A dormir...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-No se que me pasa...pero...- Yoh se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto al que acababa de salir - No puedo dejar de pensar en mi Annita...Será que...  
  
-Así que Asakura Yoh al fin se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...- Ren se asomó por el pasillo repentinamente haciendo que el recién nombrado saltase del susto- Ya era hora...  
  
-Ren...? A..a que te refieres?- el shaman enrojeció- Tu ya te habías dado cuenta de que yo...?  
  
-Así es...aunque no te des cuenta siempre que miras a Anna, no lo haces con ojos que expresen amistad ni respeto, sino amor...- el shaman chino se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared -Eso no pasa desapercibido por nosotros tus amigos, pero al parecer si por ti...y por ella...  
  
-Es que acaso soy tan tonto?- Yoh se alejó de la puerta de su prometida y se dirigió hacia su amigo -Ni de mis propios sentimientos me percato...  
  
-Pues si...- dijo Ren cerrando los ojos- Por lo menos en el amor...  
  
-.....Gracias amigo- sonrió el menor de los Asakura.  
  
-Vamos con los demás- una sonrisa apareció en la cara del chino.  
  
Los dos amigos caminaron por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde una chica de pelo rosado le servía arroz a un chico peliazulado y un pequeño rubio trabajaba con su computadora portátil.  
  
-Sigues comiendo Horotonto?- el chino se sentó frente a la mesa.  
  
-Ñam.....Qué, no ves?- contesto el Ainu con arroz en la boca.  
  
-Yo quiero un poco Tamao!- el despreocupado shaman se sentó también.  
  
-Claro Joven Yoh...- la nombrada se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca de otro plato.  
  
-Y que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Yoh se sirvió un poco de jugo -Pensé que no volverían de China y el norte hasta dentro de un año o más.  
  
-Pued.....vamod a la univedsidad codntigo- Horo tragó el arroz -Cómo lo ves?  
  
-Así es, el gorila y yo iremos también...- Ren agarró un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca -Mi padre quiere que vaya, además no dejaríamos que te salves de nosotros por tanto tiempo..  
  
-Jijijijijijijiji...gracias amigos.  
  
Tamao regresó de la cocina con un plato lleno de arroz y una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Aquí tiene joven Yoh- le entregó el plato sentándose al lado del Ainu- La Sra. Kino llamó, parece que iré con ustedes!  
  
-Bien! Así que todos iremos! Jijiji- Yoh se acercó un poco de arroz a la boca.  
  
-Y cuando hay que ir?- preguntó Horo dejando su plato.  
  
-Pues....no se..  
  
-.........  
  
-Como que no sabes!?- el shaman chino se exaltó y miró a Yoh sin creer lo que oía.  
  
-Tu tampoco sabes..- le mostró el shaman.  
  
-Pero...pero!- Ren titubeó.  
  
-Mañana mismo- dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
  
-Anna?!- Yoh se levantó de repente -No estabas durmiendo?  
  
-Tu lo dijiste, estaba..- se acercó a la mesa -Cómo se supone que duerma con tanto ruido?  
  
-Lo sentimos Annita- se disculpó el shaman acomodándose en su lugar.  
  
La itako cerró sus ojos y se acercó a su prometido sentándose a su lado.  
  
-No importa- tomó un poco de jugo del baso de Yoh- Como dije, mañana tendremos que asistir. Es la universidad internacional de Tokyo, así que tendremos que partir mañana temprano supongo.  
  
-Uy! Pilika! Me la olvide!- el Ainu se levanto precipitadamente con una expresión asustada en su rostro -Me va a matar a gritos...  
  
-Donde esta?- preguntó Yoh.  
  
-En el centro comercial, debo irme!- Horo corrió fuera de la casa desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-Que rápido...  
  
-Bien...voy en busca de algo de leche....- el menor de los Tao se escurrió rápidamente de la pensión.  
  
-Yo iré a limpiar los platos, con permiso- dijo Tamao con rumbo a la cocina.  
  
-Uy! Es tarde, adiós amigo, adiós Anna, nos vemos!-  
  
-Nos vemos pequeño- Yoh saludo para luego notar que se había quedado solo con Anna.  
  
-Hasta luego enano...- saludo esta con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.  
  
-"Pareciera que Ren planeó todo esto...pero sin embargo no lo hizo..."- el shaman rió para sí mismo -Jijijijijiji-  
  
-Oye, de que te ríes?!- la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Ay!- protesto Yoh, pero antes de que ella alejara su mano él la tomo suavemente en la suya.  
  
-"Y ahora que le pasa..."- pensó Anna levemente roja -Que haces?  
  
-Pues...Anna...yo...emmm...- titubeó el shaman -"...Te amo...no puedo decirlo..."  
  
-Tú...?  
  
-Bueno yo quiero...- Yoh tragó saliva y miró con decisión a la itako -Yo..  
  
-...............- esta lo miró con ojos tristes aunque ocultos -"No quiero escuchar esto.."  
  
-Te....- apretó con más fuerza la mano de la rubia.  
  
-Hola?!- alguien llamó desde la puerta.  
  
Los dos se quedaron petrificados en el lugar por unos momentos. Yoh no podía creer que justo antes del "Te amo" lo interrumpiesen y Anna estaba aliviada de no escuchar el supuesto "Te quiero como una amiga, yo amo a Tamao" de la boca de su prometido.  
  
-Hay alguien...?!  
  
-Yo voy..- Anna soltó su mano de la del shaman y se dirigió a la entrada -"Gracias..."- pensó.  
  
Al llegar y abrir la puerta se encontró con u apuesto joven, aparentemente de la misma edad que Yoh. Su pelo era rubio y brillante y sus ojos negros denotaban una gran profundidad y sabiduría.  
  
-Si?- preguntó la rubia con su expresión de siempre.  
  
-Hola, vengo de parte de la señora Kino- el joven tomo la mano de Anna y para darle un suave beso -Me llamo Kira Muyo, es un gusto conocerla señorita Anna Kyouyama.  
  
-Eh..m.....- la itako no pudo ocultar su rubor, aunque fuese muy leve -Mío también...  
  
Yoh que había visto todo se acercó al recién llegado. Aunque no le había gustado mucho su actitud ante SU prometida lo disimulo bastante bien con su cálida risita de siempre.  
  
-Hola ....Kira no?- saludó sonriente al rubio -Si la abuela te envío eres bienvenido en esta casa, soy Yoh Asakura y ella es mi prometida, aunque parece que ya sabes su nombre.  
  
-Si...la Sra. Kino me habló de ustedes, es por eso que supuse que esta señorita era Anna- explicó Kira amablemente - A Kira le da gusto conocerlo señor Yoh.  
  
-Em..A mi también, pero no me llames señor Yoh, tan solo Yoh esta bien- contestó Yoh -"Que raro habla jijiji"  
  
-Pasa Kira..- le ofreció Anna al recién llegado.  
  
-Claro, permiso..  
  
Kira fue conducido por la rubia hacia la pequeña sala seguidos por Yoh, pero inmediatamente este empezó a sentir un gran ardor en todo el cuerpo deteniéndose en el medio del pasillo. Su prometida y el invitado no se habían percatado de que el shaman ya no los seguía.  
  
-Argh!- soltó el shaman sintiendo el dolor -"Qué- qué me pasa? Siento como si toda... la sangre del cuerpo me hirviese...como si mi cuerpo fuera a explotar..."- pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.  
  
Continuará....  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
Jijijijiji. Quedo como en suspenso! ^O^ Qué le pasará a Yoh? Quién es Kira? Muajajajajaja, todavía ni yo lo se ¬¬ Voy a tratar de subir el cap 3 más rápido, lo prometo T-T  
  
Otra vez muchas gracias por los reviews T-T Estoy tan feliz que los voy a contestar, para que no me rueguen ¬¬! ^O^  
  
Diana_Asakura: Gracias! ^O^ Muajajajajaja, iba a pasar eso pero como era muuuuy obvio lo cambie(aunque lo que puse tampoco fue muy original que digamos¬¬). La continué tarde, pero la continué, perdón por la tardanza T-T  
  
Dark-Jess: Parezco un telegrama? Jajajaja, todos me dicen lo mismo xD No puedo evitarlo, aunque trato no puedo escribir de otra forma T-T Si! Esas universidades deben de estar geniales! *O* Pero primero quemamos los libros y después vamos! XDD Muchas gracias! ^O^  
  
anna15: Gracias gracias !!!! ^o^ Otra vez perdón por la tardanza u_uU  
  
lore-anime: Enserio quedo entretenido? Gracias!!^^ Oootra vez, perdona por subir la continuación tan tarde. La proxima va a estar más rápido! :D  
  
Dita: Sipi! *-----* Sueño con una universidad así! *O* Bueno...quizás exagere, pero me encantan! Espero que me salga divertido ^O^ y perdón por tardarme T-T Gracias por el review y tus comentarios n____n  
  
ei-chan: Al final no se si fue tan obvio!^^  
  
Moloch: Excelente? No creo que tanto, pero muchas gracias! *O* Jaja, lo obvio era que Yoh encontrara a Anna cocinando, pero lo cambie, jeje ^^  
  
soca-chan: Gracias!! Que suerte que te haya gustado! XDD Gracias, gracias, gracias! ^O^  
  
Korishiteru: Gracias, que bueno que este interesante! ^O^ La verdad es que no sabía que pareja hacer, la YohxAnna va seguro, pero de los demás no se, espero no desilusionarte!^^  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Que bien que te guste tanto! ^O^ Muchísimas gracias! Y oooootra vez, perdón por la tardanza!^^U  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos! ^O^ Ah, verdad, voy a hacer una votación para ver que parejas quedan en el fic! ^O^ Las parejas son: HoroxTamao, RenxTamao y RenxHoro. Si queda HoroxTamao, también va a haber RenxPilika ^O^ 


End file.
